A Blade in time
by Regin Ash
Summary: Everything snowballs as the Mighty Ducks and their allies attempt to sever the Brotherhood's poisonous hold on their lives. (Number four in the line of: Khaotic Katastrophe, Lazarus Rising, The Harvest of the Blade)
1. Chapter 1

Everyday was easier for Mallory as she healed from the explosion that had destroyed her home. Duke was released quicker than her, though his freedom was spent more by her side than anywhere else.

Carefully lowering himself next to her, Duke put an arm around her, listening to her breathing. He had never felt the way he did about anyone like he did her. Sure he had been with many beautiful women in his life, but Mallory was different.

To be truthful, he had been first most attracted to Mallory because she wanted nothing to do with him. Then something happened, one of them screwed up and or both of them, he didn't know anymore.

Soft footsteps were approaching their hospital room, Duke's keen hearing picked out the mannerisms inlaid within the footfalls. It was their son coming towards them. Asher 'Duke' L'orange Jr.

…...

**Somewhere in the slums of Ducaine City**

Boron Flyght felt disgust, disgust that he had to worm his way around the shit of Ducaine City and disgust that he had to waste _his_ time even coming near this place. The underground cavern of the Brotherhood never swam in its own waste, so why did the slums of the city have to?

_Vermins...fucking whores and city trash_. _Ches wouldn't stand for - _he paused, Ches Longtale, leader of the Brotherhood never stood for anything less than an individual's best. That was his downfall.

"How much longer do we have to wait before we take the Brotherhood?" Boron's crime partner, Cerberus Patterrn was beside him, for once not drunk out of his mind. "I wanna break something...preferably something of Ches's...maybe his legs. I've heard its painful. Or we could shoot him in the knees-"

"Shut up Ceberus!" Boron hissed.

Ceberus fell silent, his brooding air returning. "Why are we even here Bor?"

Boron didn't answer, instead he paused in front of a falling down shack. "Whatever you do Ceberus, don't talk...don't stare and don't move. Come."

"But you just told me not to mo-"

Boron jerked his partner into the shack with him, "shut up!" he snarled again.

The shack was dark and small. The only furniture was a wooden bed in the corner and a small table in the middle of the room. A single candle was lit throwing the shack into shadows.

Boron got an uneasy feeling as he looked for the shack's occupant. "He must be out-" He turned Ceberus around to leave.

"Welcome," a gravelly voice came from somewhere in the dark. The two ducks paused, searching for the voice source.

A figure sat up and smoothed out their clothes which Boron could see was an expensive business suit. The stark contrast to the surroundings and then their summoner's clothes was almost comical.

"Allow me to turn on the lights," the voice continued as the duck flipped a switch, granting a dirty weathered lightbulb to fizz on. Boron tried to ignore its whiny 'Bzzzt,' sound, all the while knowing Ceberus was staring.

The duck in front of them had canary yellow feathers, but that was all that marked him as their race.

His beak was much flatter than any duck Boron had ever seen, it appeared like it had been crushed and a portion of it was gone all together, showing toothless gums. As for the duck's facial feature, Boron didn't know what to think. The eyelids were missing, giving the duck a bug-eyed look, the skin was pulled back on his cheeks, making jutted cheek-bones sharp.

Boron realized he too was staring, quickly he coughed and averted his gaze. "Mr. Mox,"

The duck didn't reply right away. "And you are?"

"Boron Flyght, this is Ceberus Patterrn.."

Mox barely acknowledged Ceberus. "Do you know why I contacted you?"

Boron shook his head, "no."

Mox sank into a rickety chair. "I was once a multi-millionaire...Mox Corp was my castle and Ducaine City was to become my kingdom...and then it was ripped from me-" the duck's raspy voice grew ominous. "-ripped from me by Asher L'orange Sr."

"Who?" Ceberus asked confused.

Mox gave him a disgusted glare. "You know the f*cker as Duke L'orange."

"o-" Ceberus was cut short by Boron kicking him.

"How's he fairing these days?" Mox asked, "I'd keep my own tabs on him except I'm supposed to be dead. I've heard he and his bitch survived that explosion."

"That was you?"

"Yes, the CW5 is a give away but what ever, I want him to know I'm coming for him.

"Anyway, I have an assignment for you..."

"What is it?"

Mox stood. "I will back you for this Brotherhood trip you two are planning if you take care of someone for me."

"Who?"

"Regla Winglude."

…...

**2 Weeks later**

Asher stayed outside as Regla entered the convenient store for a few items. Regla was silently kicking himself at not being ready to have all the necessary tools for a twelve-year-old staying over. Mallory was released from the hospital a week ago and demanded to be taken to her home.

She spent three hours, studying everything in great detail before announcing she wanted to fix it. Regla tried to talk Duke into talking her out of it, especially since it was still a crime scene, but he should have known that the grey duck would go for anything she wanted.

In the meantime Asher was back to having a rotating schedule among himself and the Mighty Ducks. Regla was beginning to get this sinking feeling that they were too deep in the mess that the Brotherhood was spewing. The only way to live a normal life was to change their name, appearance and to move as far south as possible.

Asher leaned against the window outside, waiting for Regla to return. No one knew that he remembered a time when his mother was happy and Regla would spend all his time on the ice with Asher, playing with a puck that Asher still had from Wildwing. A time before his real father came back into their life.

Asher loved his dad like he should, but he couldn't help but feel like things would be better if Duke just abandoned him and his mother and just went back to the life he had had. Duke belonged with the Brotherhood and until he realized that, no one would be safe in their family.

The thing that scared Asher most was he didn't know who he preferred more, Regla or Duke. Regla was always there and so was Duke. Regla was always on the good side of the law and Duke skirted the shadowy line between good and bad without ever falling over. Regla didn't have siblings and Duke had a psycho, often physical-happy older brother.

Asher supposed he always held the two in the same hand, they were both his fathers; and no one could blow off the fact that Regla still loved Mallory. Asher had a sneaky suspicion that his mother loved Regla back while still loving Duke too.

_She's caught in the middle like me..._

A noise made Asher glance up. A duck was lurking near the corner of the store, staring into the alle, talking to someone. Asher strained to hear without moving, knowing the duck didn't know he was there.

"Ye're gonna shoot him? Why not something more glamourous? He's a cop for drake's sakes...they'll link ye for sure immediately."

"Regla," Asher whispered.

"No they won't, I've never seen the duck...cops have a harder time piecing together shooters when the shooter don't know their shootee."

"Ah..." the duck half turned and froze upon seeing Asher staring at him. Recognition dawned on the duck's face when he spotted Asher's grey spots lit dimly in the store's shining inside lights. Not bothering to keep his voice down, he said, "say, didn't you say Duke's kid had grey spots on him?"

Asher felt his stomach flip.

"Yeah," came the invisible reply, "why?"

"He's sittin right in front of me."

A second duck emerged from the shadows, staring at Asher. "What the f*** are you waitin' for? Get him!"

The first duck lurched for him as Asher sprang out of the way, grabbing a handful of embers from the smoke tray outside for smokers. He threw the embers into the duck's eyes, who howled in pain as he dove for the door. The duck tried to stop him by kicking the door shut, only succeeding in crushing Asher in between the door and the frame, punching the wind out of him. He managed to wiggle into the store, earning a disproving glare from the old fat store keeper.

Trying to ignore the sharp pain in his chest from being crushed, Asher searched the aisles for Regla, finding him in the last one, trying to decide between a slew of choices for cereal.

"Did you get cold?" Regla teased.

"Yeah, kind of..." Asher hid the fact he was in a lot of pain as he kept checking the door, expecting a gun-toting gunman to barge in. No one was there.

Finished, Regla led Asher up to the counter where the store keeper's eyes flickered over Asher in distain as she rang up the items. He wondered if Regla was ignoring her or didn't notice as she glanced at him for the third time. This time Regla caught her.

"Is there a problem?"

She quickly retracted her eyes to the computer screen and said the amount, not answering his question.

Numbly, Asher followed Regla to the door, worried. Outside there was no one around, Asher knew he should tell Regla, but he couldn't bring himself to open his mouth. He was afraid, afraid of the Brotherhood. He was boxed in by all these members: his father, his uncle, _his grandfather_ and even his best friend was a Blade member.

…...

Once back at Regla's apartment, Asher went to the bathroom and lifted his shirt to see an ugly dark bruise stretch across his stomach and ribs, where the door caught him as the duck gave it a powerful kick. He lowered his shirt and stared at his reflection in hate.

…...

Regla woke up to knocking on his door. Still half asleep he got up and opened his door to see Lex Goodall.

"Hey."

The duck smiled and walked in as Regla opened the door wider. Lex took in the couch made up, "the kid's here?"

"Ash...yeah, he must be up already." He half pointed to the closed bathroom door.

The two sat at Regla's counter drinking water as Regla attempted to wake up. It was around an hour later when Regla realized Asher was still in the bathroom.

He got up and knocked on the door, "Asher, are you okay in there?"

"Yeah," Asher's voice was an octave higher than normal. "I'm okay."

"Okay, what are you doing?"

"Takin' a shit," Lex answered, earning a pillow being thrown at him. He caught it laughing.

"I-" Regla heard a sniff. "Nothing..."It sounded like Asher was crying. Regla's concern went through the roof. If anything happened to Asher, Mallory would kill him and the what was left of him would be finished by Duke. He tried the door and found it wasn't locked.

He opened the door cautiously and came face to face with a scene he couldn't register right away.

Asher was sitting on the toilet, his feathers dyed hot pink. His eyes were red from crying as Regla spotted the dye bottle sitting on the floor by his feet.

Taking a deep breath, Regla tried to maintain a straight face. "What did you do?"

"It said p-peach-" Asher started crying all over again. "I just want to die."

Regla covered his eyes for a second and then reached for the bottle, looking for anything on the label that said 'not permanent.' He finally found 'washes out after six weeks.'

"It's not permanent..." he said.

Asher let out a whimper, "I have to go to school-"

Regla couldn't help himself, he had to smile. "No you don't...we'll figure this out. Where did you get this?"

Asher refused to look at him, "I stole it."

"Stole it? From where?"

"The convenient store last night...I'm sorry. I'll never do it again, I promise."

"Asher, do you know what class stealing is in?"

He shook his head mutely, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's a felony, and at twelve-years-old, you can be put right in Ducaine City prison next to a mass murderer, is that what you want?"

Again, Asher shook his head.

"Then you won't steal anything again. Normally I'd make you take it back and apologize, but under these circumstances I won't do that to you."

Lex had come to the door to see for himself what was wrong. "Neeria can get that out, her job is with that kind of stuff."

"Can you get her?"

…...

Regla could tell the guilt had slapped Asher hard with the stealing of the dye bottle on his conscience. In his opinion, the punishment of having hot pink as Asher's feather colors was a far better learning experience than anyone could have given him.

Neeria came by around noon and arched her eyebrows at seeing a preteen boy dyed the darkest hot pink color she had seen in years.

"It's coming out," she said kindly after a hour of washing and rewashing him in Regla's bathtub.

Asher didn't answer, instead sat miserably.

Neeria unplugged the drain to get rid of the floating pink dye and began to rinse him again. As she rinsed, she began to see large grey spots on his back. Surprised and thinking that they were some chemical reaction to the dye, she began to wash the area more vigorously. Then she realized as more of the dye washed out that the grey and the peach were mixed.

Everything became clearer as she realized he must have tried to dye himself with the "peach color" to mask the grey.

_He's ashamed of his plumage_.

She didn't comment, pretending not to notice as the grey patches became more visible. Finally all, but a few small spots were hot pink free. He muttered a soft 'thank you' and made no move to get out of the tub.

Neeria left him to tell Regla and Lex she was finished. She and Lex kissed and she said she had to return to work.

After she left and Lex soon followed, Regla went into the bathroom and sat on the floor by Asher who still hadn't left the tub.

"Asher, your feathers are apart of you," he murmured. "You gonna have to learn to be comfortable with yourself. It makes you unique."

No one knows me as Asher," the kid argued, his hot response startling Regla for a second. "They all know me as the kid with messed up feathers."

"Well I don't know about that kid, I know you as Asher." The phone rang interrupting Regla who had opened his mouth to speak again. He stood, "'I'll be back."

He picked up the communicator and answered it. "Hello?"

"Regla?" It was Mallory. "I got a call from the school, they said Asher wasn't there. Is he okay?"

Regla clapped his hand to his face. He had forgotten to call Asher out. "Um, yeah he's fine...I forgot to tell them."

"Why wasn't he in school?"

"He-" Regla glanced at his open bathroom door, not wanting to lie to her but knowing Asher was probably listening. "He-dyed himself." He moved to the opposite end of his apartment so Asher wouldn't hear him.

"D-dyed himself? With what? Is it permanent- No Duke shut up!" She hissed.

"He tried to make himself all peach except it turned out to be hot pink."

"Hot pink?" Her voice went up as she tried not to laugh. "Oh god...is he s-s-still that color?"

"No...Lex's wife Neeria got it out...he's feeling bad Mal...real bad."

She grew somber. "I know. I don't know how to make it better for him. Wait a minute, how did he get the dye bottle?".

Asher had learned his lesson with stealing Regla was fairly certain, so he didn't feel Asher needed anymore reminders. "He must have bought it on his own when we weren't with him."

"Oh."

After exchanging a few more words with each other, they hung up and Regla coaxed Asher into leaving the bathroom.

He sat unhappily as Regla made him something to eat and ate it dejectedly.

"Do you want to go home?"

Asher paused in a mid-chew and shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Asher finished the last of his food. "Thank you." He gestured to his empty plate.

Regla gave a half smile, "your welcome. I have to know something Ash and don't lie to me...you won't get in trouble."

Asher waited,

"How did you get the dye bottle without me seeing you?"

Asher shrugged, "I worked it up my sleeve. I had an inside pocket."

Have you seen Duke-I mean-your dad do this?"

"To my mom, yes."

Regla was silent.

"Regla."

He glanced at him, making Asher lose his nerve. Instead of speaking, Asher pulled his shirt up, wincing at the pain.

Regla took in the bruising in surprise. "What happened?"

Reluctantly, Asher told him, "Last night at the store, there were two people who were looking for you...they said they were going to shoot you. They saw me and recognized me because of these..." he gave his grey splashed arm a glare. "I tried to get into the store before they could get me...and one of them kicked the door shut in an attempt to stop me from getting inside.I was already in between the door and the door frame."

"Who were they?"

"I don't know. Blade members I think...they knew my dad."

Regla went to his fridge, pulling out a large ice pack. "Go lay on the couch." Asher did so, Regla following him and laying a towel in between the pack and Asher's chest. "Keep it on for a while."

He grabbed a blanket and draped it over the kid.

…...

Mallory woke up in throbbing pain. The doctors said she would be for a while as her body continued to heal. Beside her Duke was still asleep, his left arm still in a cast was laying still near her own arm.

Mallory looked away and nearly jumped out of her skin. Drebeer was sitting in a chair by her side.

"Do you mind?" She hissed.

He glanced at her amused, his eyes flickered to Duke for a change of wakefulness. He returned his eyes to her, satisfied that Duke hadn't been disturbed. "Not at all."

Suddenly cold, she burrowed deeper under the blankets, noting the window was open. "Is closing a window against your religion?"

Drebeer scowled at her, but got up and shut it. "Happy?"

She didn't answer.

He sat back down, "I checked out the house...most of the debris is gone."

"I know, Wildwing, Canard and Grin have been working hard on it. They refuse to let us help them."

He nodded. "It's not as damaged as it seemed when I saw it the first time around."

"No?"

He shook his head. "There's Heninite behind most of the wood...that's what Twin Height's rocks are made out of. They're tough."

Duke stirred, breaking up their conversation. He opened his eyes and glanced at Mallory, pausing on Drebeer before closing them again and shifting his position.

"You ignoring me little brother?"

"Yes," came Duke's sleepy reply. His shoulders popped as he stretched.

"At least you're honest," Mallory laughed, she reached out to play with his hair, at which he grumbled lowly like Asher did; his casted hand snaking up sluggishly to smooth it.

"You two are so sickeningly sappy with each other," Drebeer made a gagging noise. "It's a wonder Asher's made it this far, having to live with the two of you."

"Then get your own room Arren," Duke shot back, more awake. He turned over to face Mallory, taking her in his arms. She gave Drebeer a phony smile who returned it sarcastically.

"How's Ches?"

"He and Denny have 'disappeared' as far as the Brotherhood is concerned," Drebeer made quotation marks with his fingers. "They're living in the Ducaine rail system."

"On the streets?" Mallory interrupted, horrified.

"Yeah, it where Ches has been all his life...he's used to it."

"But-"_ This was her father, her father living homeless while the rest of them lived in houses._

"Mal, relax...Ches is resourceful and he's_ used to it," _Drebeer continued.

"Just because he's used to it, doesn't make it right," she snapped.

Drebeer just shrugged and then became attentive, "someone's awake, the blonde one-Tanya..." He stood up.

"Wait a second, you can't stay?" Duke sat up with some difficulty.

Drebeer paused, "I really shouldn't-the Brotherhood has been keeping tabs on me."

"Maybe- Maybe we need to just march in there and have it out with them any way possible."

"A suicide mission you mean," Drebeer reiterated.

"Arren, I've forgotten why any of this started in the first place, it's so stupid, the whole thing."

"Well let me remind you, you had a son, in other words, an heir, then you refused to have him become a member making others think you think your kid is too good for the Brotherhood. And then twelve-years later, we all find out the girl you've been with for the last however many years is our leader's offspring. And the fact that people are growing tired of Ches's benevolent attitude. Does that sum things up?"

"You put it so bluntly," Mallory muttered.

"Gotta kid, it's the real world," he casted a glance outside, "I guess I'll stay."


	2. Chapter 2

Fledge let himself into Tanya's house quietly. He wasn't due back for another three days from a friend's house, but he felt his place was by his new friends' side; if he could even call them that seeing as he was a kid and they were all adults.

He had begun to wish that Duke and Mallory were his parents, even forgetting they weren't most times. However, reality always checked and he was slapped painfully in the face that he wasn't even the least bit related. But at times like the night Denisa had chased him and Asher, resulting in him getting swiped by the car, Fledge let himself believe that Mallory cared about him as much as she did Asher. Her face had certainly betrayed some type of emotion as she surveyed his injured arm that night.

"Fledge?"

He was jerked out of his thoughts to see Tanya and her huge counterpart, _Grin, his name is Grin_, sitting on the couch.

"Are you okay? You're home early." The blonde female stood up, her eyes on him, concerned. _She's another one who either genuinely likes me or a damn good liar._

"Yeah, I'm fine," he murmured, "I-" _Don't say it,_ "I-" _Don't say it, don't admit it. _"I wanted to be here..." he finished awkwardly.

"Fledge," Mallory appeared from somewhere.

_Maybe this was a mistake._

"Are you alright?"

_I should have stayed at Lyght's house. They're surprised to see me because I'm not supposed to be here._

"I'm fine," he repeated, taking a step back. "I can...go-back, if you want me to."

"No, no, no, I just- I wish Mornna had called me to say you were walking home."

He shrugged.

She came forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "did you eat?"

"Yeah," he lied. He hadn't, but the surprise the adults had shown at him walking through the door made him feel like a heavy burden.

_Why can't you be my mother?_

"Hey," Asher appeared. "It's about time you've appeared."

Fledge gave a small smile. "Thanks," he frowned, "what's with the pink on you?"

A look of horror flickered across Asher's face as he glanced down at himself, "oh, this?" He pointed to a few small splotches of hot pink on his hand. "Marker."

Fledge didn't know that he bought that explanation, especially since Tanya and Mallory glanced at each other; but he didn't push it.

"Come eat Fledge," Mallory moved to the kitchen.

"I-I'm f-"

"Don't lie to me, you need to eat."

He shut up, half happy she had pushed the issue.

…...

**The Brotherhood of the Blade**

"You know this is frickin' suicide right?"

"Then go in there, and be a good little Blade member and tell them I'm here." Duke was finding himself on a short fuse.

Drebeer gave him a glare, "I wouldn't sell out my brother."

"Then shut up."

Drebeer stood up abruptly and kicked open the hidden entrance door, leaving Duke. Duke, more annoyed, followed him, picking his way among the strung-out Blade members who were either cooking a drug or drinking.

"Why do you have to be such a dick?"

"Why do you have to be such a priss?"

"I asked you first," Duke shot back.

"Go to hell L'orange, being my little brother won't stop me from kicking your ass."

"I'd like to see you try," Duke scoffed, he missed Drebeer become really still.

The older black duck suddenly whorled around and tackled Duke, driving him to the ground. The two rolled around, Duke threw Drebeer off hard enough to sling him into the side wall. The impact barely fazed him as Drebeer used the momentum to kick Duke in the ribs, slapping him into the opposite wall.

All around, Blade members were hymning and hawing over the two as they went at it.

"Hey!"

"Knock it off!"

One was sober just enough to realize who the two were in their midst. "Hey! It's L'orange and Drebeer...Tell someone quick!"

No one moved since they were too enraptured in the fight.

Duke stood up slowly, feeling a good sized bruise forming on his ribs and his back, "okay-Ar-"

Drebeer attacked him again, driving the two against the second entrance door, unfortunately someone hadn't shut it properly, resulting in it swinging open on the two.

Duke had enough time to utter, "oh shit," before he and Drebeer tumbled down the stairs.

…...

Duke didn't bother trying to move once he hit the bottom. Next to him, Drebeer groaned in pain as he came to.

"Who was the f***ing moron who didn't shut the door?"

"I don't know," Duke replied sluggishly. "Did you have to kick me so hard?"

"Had to be believable."

"Did you break anything?"

Drebeer was gasping now, "I don't know..._drake_, I'm too old to fall down a flight of stairs. How about you?"

"I haven't bothered trying to move."

"Are you two done?" A female voice asked.

The brothers looked up as much as they could without being in serious pain to see Denisa, standing, amused with her arms crossed.

"Denis-a, I'll carve your tongue out with a spoon if you say another word," Drebeer groaned.

She laughed, "I'd like to see you try..." Then she grew serious, "are you okay though? Those were a lot of stairs."

"The room hasn't stopped sp-" Drebeer stopped talking as he passed out.

Duke pushed himself up feeling burning pain in his arms and back, and crawling over to Drebeer.

"Arren, wake up." He shook his brother who remained still.

"Is he breathing?" Denisa's voice became high pitched in concern.

"Yeah, he gave himself a concussion, I think." Duke looked up at her, "who left the door open?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't."

"Well, well, thank you Denisa," another voice interrupted her.

Boron appeared with Ceberus and a small group of Blade members behind them. Boron's eyes were hatefully stuck on Drebeer.

Duke glanced at Denisa who properly looked mortified. She turned to him, "Duke, I swear I didn't-I didn't tell them anything!"

He found himself stuck, wondering if she was another Lucretia DeCoy or if she was telling the truth. Then he realized Lucretia never looked completely apologetic even after she was caught. Denisa wasn't acting.

Boron jerked his head to someone behind Duke and Denisa. Duke jumped a little when he heard something make connection with Denisa's head. She fell, also unconscious.

"You stupid moron," Boron simpered. "Why come back? You knew this would happen once you set so much as a tail feather here."

"So I would know exactly who is running this half-assed gig," Duke forced a laugh. "And typical, you pick the city drunk as your assistent."

Boron's face twisted in rage before becoming blank as the same someone who hit Denisa, wrapped a wire around Duke's neck, almost cutting off his air supply.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Go to hell Boron..."

Boron grinned evilly, "no Duke, that's where you're going."

…...

**1 Hour later**

Duke didn't know where he was going since the black interior of the hood dominated his sight. But when he felt the vehicle stop, he was dragged out with Drebeer who had woken up at some point. Led through some kind of doorway, he was roughly sat in a chair and tied tightly to it; at the clap of hands the hood were yanked off.

Drebeer was sitting across from him, looking as mystified as he.

"Welcome to my humbled abode," a gravelly voice greeted in the shadows.

"You do this to many of your guests?" Drebeer asked sarcastically. Duke knew that was his way of masking his fear. Arren Drebeer was afraid.

"Only to you," the voice answered. "Duke, you're looking rather well...And this must be your brother."

The figure shifted in the dark shadows, moving to Drebeer, running a dried crusty finger down his face. Drebeer flinched, trying to jerk away.

"Who the hell is this?" Drebeer demanded.

Duke couldn't answer him, he didn't know, though the mannerisms were familiar.

"Allow me to introduce and reintroduce myself..." The figure stepped into the poor light. Duke found himself staring at a duck who was so deformed, it was unreal to Duke that the duck was still alive.

"Recognize me?" The duck whispered in Duke's face.

Drebeer sat as frozen as Duke, unable to look away.

"No," Duke answered truthfully.

The duck's destroyed features twisted in contempt as the meaning of Duke's words sank in.

"Mox Corp ring a bell?" Ceberus blurted out.

The duck's face became enraged as he glared at the duck. "Shut your f***ing mouth!"

"Mox Corp-Melyin?"  
Drebeer cocked his head and returned his gaze to the duck, understanding now who he was.

The duck slowly turned to Duke, "happy Duke L'orange? You did this to me. I didn't die in the building collapse."

"Well that's obvious," Drebeer muttered.

So fast, Duke almost missed it, Melyin whipped around, his hand swiping Drebeer across the face. Drebeer's head snapped around.

Melyin's attention was already back on Duke. "I had everything and then you, a lowly criminal, just strolled in and destroyed everything. And now what, you got a girl and kid...and life has treated you well, hasn't it?"

"It's to make up for the shit I had to deal with as a kid," Duke snapped, "you'd know that Melyin, you were part of the shit."

Melyin's smile reminded Duke of a jack-o-lantern on the human's Halloween holiday. "Well I have you now...and your psychotic brother as a bonus.

Melyin leaned down.

"How's your boy these days? I heard something about a monolor."

Duke felt his blood pressure spike, "that was you?"

"No offense Boron, but Spaulding isn't the brightest ball in the sky. He needed a little guidance...but of course, Regla Winglude, the duck who has nine lives like you interrupted that."

Duke was shaking in anger.

"You can go," Melyin ordered Boron and Ceberus.

"Uh- wait, you said-" Ceberus began.

Melyin glanced at him annoyed, "oh I did promise didn't I?" He faced Duke bored, "alright, where's Fledger Patel?"

"I don't know."

"Ye're lyin'!" Ceberus snarled.

In response Melyin kicked Duke in the knee. Pain exploded in his kneecap and numbness traveled up and down his leg.

"Where is Fledger Patel?"

Duke swallowed, preparing himself to take the hit for the kid. His silence earned him another kick to the kneecap, this time he heard a crack.

Drebeer strained against his bonds, his face concerned.

"Did you hear that?" Melyin whispered in Duke's ear as he bent over in agony. "That was the sound of your knee breaking."

"I know," Duke grated. Melyin was close enough to make Duke gag from his rotten breath. Duke head-butted Mox in the face. The duck howled in pain as Duke was sure his face was sensitive now that he looked like a deformed scarecrow.

In staggering, Mox grabbed a metal pan off the table and slammed Duke across the head with it. His vision darkened, slowly winking out as he struggled to remain conscious.

"_Duke...Duke...DUKE_."

He opened his eyes to see Drebeer yelling at him. Everything was muffled to him.

"Answer me, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," he replied thickly. "Where's Mox?"

"He went into a backroom...he's planning to torture us."

Duke's head felt heavy, and his face was hot where the pan had hit him. "We have to get-"

"Ah, you're awake," Mox returned, pushing a tray on wheels filled with wicked looking devices. "Good. I've been dying to use these on someone...they've always been used for the dead, I'd like to try them on the living."

Duke was instantly reminded of the corpses he had stumbled across at Mox Corp before it was leveled.

"We'll start with you Arren is it?" Mox pulled a small bladed knife off the tray and lightly brushed Drebeer's arm.

Drebeer tried to yank his arms out of the bonds but they were too tight. He ended up breathing rapidly, caught and unable to remove or fight back.

"Leave him alone, you don't need him,"Duke called out.

"See you just proved Arren does need to be here, what else would motivate you besides family?"

"Don't listen to him Duke," Drebeer replied. "He has as much of a screw loose as he did that night his pretty face went away."

Mox viciously stabbed into Drebeer's arm with the knife, leaving it embedded in his forearm. Drebeer barely reacted. Duke knew Drebeer had been through much worse when they were kids.

"We're gonna have so much fun," Mox said dreamily.

…...

**Next day**

Mallory woke up on Tanya's couch, where she had stayed waiting for Duke to return. Seeing the couch empty, she felt disappointment, followed by concern.

Glancing at the time and then the window, she saw it was still way before day-break. She laid down, hoping he would walk through the door at any minute.

Her wish was interrupted by the sound of a scream.

Jerking up right, she sprinted to the guest room where Asher and Fledge were, nearly colliding with Tanya and Grin who were both still half asleep. She threw the door open and saw Asher trying to calm a panicking Fledge who had backed into a corner.

"Move," She pushed Asher out of the way and grabbed Fledge into a hug as he attempted to fight her off.

"NO! NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! NOOOO!"

His strength threw her off balance, making her land on her back, still holding him.

"He's asleep mom!" Asher was saying over and over.

Sleep, he's sleeping. She rolled so he was on the floor and started shaking him awake. "Fledge, wake up...you're dreaming, wake up."

He finally came to, slowly and drained, gasping for air. He started crying; she pulled him upright and hugged him as he shook against her.

"It's okay," she murmured. "You're safe, it's okay."

Asher breathed a sigh of relief. He knew for a fact Fledge hadn't been at Lyght's for a week. He had been skirting around the city, living under bridges and in ice shacks. Fledge hadn't slept over a friend's house except for his, since the kid had a night terror and lost his bladder control at Rogo Fliper's house.

The pain and humiliation kept Fledge from ever going over another "friend's" house. Asher, Emilia and Lyght were the only ones who never harassed him about it. Even still Fledge never had the courage to sleep over anywhere unless it was Asher's house; for some reason they had a stronger bond than Fledge and Lyght did.

…...

Duke woke up some time later, aching from the up-right position he had slept in. Glancing around slowly, he saw first light was seeping though the dirty ragged window curtain. Drebeer was already awake, maybe he had never fallen asleep. The knife Mox had left embedded in his arm was gone, and Duke saw it was under his palm, where he was carefully working it against the rope.

Once it was frayed enough, Drebeer jerked his arm hard, breaking the bonds. Stiffly, he stood and went to Duke, cutting his own bonds.

"He left ten minutes ago, let's go."

"No, this is too easy Arren," Duke didn't move since his leg still tinged in pain. "And my knee's broke, how am I gonna walk? You go."

"No, I'm not leaving you," Drebeer hissed, "you're a f***ing idiot, all this heroic self-sacrifice you do, _drake. _It may work on your girl, but it doesn't work on me."

"Arren-"

"Get your ass up Asher, now."

"No." Duke shook his head. He didn't expect Drebeer to yank him up, which he did.

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Yes, you are."

Drebeer glared at him and then knocked his legs out from under him, groaning slightly as he picked Duke up to carry. "You can give me a f***ing medal when this whole thing is done."

Duke didn't answer at first, "this is really awkward."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Drebeer shouldered a door open, it's rotten hinges breaking. The two found themselves outside; making no noise, Drebeer followed the wall of the house and made a beeline to the neighboring destroyed house.

"I think I can walk," Duke struggled to get Drebeer to put him down. Carefully, his brother lowered him to the ground where Duke's leg collapsed on him. He grabbed onto Drebeer's shoulder to steady himself.

"Maybe not?" Drebeer gave him a smile, surprisingly a sad one.

"Yeah..." Duke focused over Drebeer's shoulder and saw a figure with a large sharp shiny object. He yanked Drebeer forward, the blade missing Drebeer by nano-meters, the axe burying in the wall of the rotten structure.

Mox tugged it free, "going somewhere?"

Drebeer tackled him before Duke could stop him, his assassin skills bleeding through his tactics as he attempted to subdue Mox.

"Arren!" Duke felt stabbing fear. Something bad was going to happen, he knew it.

Mox flipped Drebeer over his head, the black duck landing on his back. Mox half stood, his murderous glare on Duke, who paced away. Mox rushed him, the axe posed to swipe Duke across his chest.

A body jumped between them at the last second, taking the axe for Duke. Duke fell back with Drebeer collapsing on him. Shock froze Duke for half a second before he sat up, not even noticing Mox disappearing around a corner. The axe was buried in the middle of Drebeer's chest.

His brother's breathing coming out in short spurts as he whimpered in pain.

"Arren," Duke brushed his fingers down his brother's cheek, "why the hell did you do that?" He felt anger, anger and grieve.

"Don't thank me," Drebeer gasped, his humor still strong.

"I can get you to Tanya, I have to leave the axe in."

"No, let me die..."

"Arren, you never listen to me so I'm returning the favor. I can't lose you. We can fix this."

Drebeer's eyes were glazing over, "I'm cold...I'm dying."

Duke felt a chill at his brother saying he was dying so matter-of-fact. "We can fix this."

…...

Tanya hadn't received many shocks at 8 dm in her life, but she felt twenty years lift off her lifetime when she opened her door to see Duke bloodied and him supporting a even more injured Drebeer.

"What happ-?" Her question died when she saw the hilt of an axe buried in Drebeer's chest. "Oh my god."

"Is it Duke?" Mallory asked from somewhere in the house, she rounded the corner in time to see Duke lose the strength to stand. He sank to the porch floor, dizzy and throwing up.

She pushed past Tanya and embraced him, his hand weakly coming to a rest on her arm. "What happened?"

"He needs help..." Duke didn't answer her. "Tany-" He passed out, his head thumping against the porch floor.

…...

**Two days later**

Duke had never felt so drugged in his life, though he had been once when Mox had him in his clutches as a kid; but then again, Duke didn't remember that. Apparently Asher had come in the scene as he passed out, horrified at the sight of his father and uncle both bleeding to death froze him. And his mother, shaking Duke, telling him to stay with her.

They both earned a trip to the Ducaine city hospital, Duke was beginning to wonder if the hospital should just make their own separate room, ready when ever needed.

Drebeer went into the operating room under a false name, to protect the fact that he was a career criminal for the Brotherhood. He died on the operating table only to be revived minutes later as they were about to call the time.

The axe had splintered his ribs, causing fragments to puncture his lungs; on top of that, he had three hundred and eighty-four stitches and four staples to close the gaping hole.

As for Duke, he only fractured his leg, his knee had never been kicked by Mox though it had and still felt like it He was the luckier of the two.

…...

Looking over, Duke watched the breathing pump as it went up, up, up and down, down, down, pushing air into Arren's battered lungs. In the two days that they had been here, he hadn't moved, not twitched or anything.

Duke wanted him to sit up and at the very least insult him, so Duke could insult him back. It wasn't supposed to be like this, Drebeer was supposed to be the strong one, the one who never got hurt and poked fun at Duke.

Sitting there now, Duke found himself wondering, _is the blood going to ever come out of his feathers? _

No amount of shutting his eyes could erase the blood matting Arren's black and greying feathers as it seeped and trickled around the axe.

The tech's had had to take the axe out in parts, soldering it to pieces. If they had just yanked it out then there would have been even more damage and Arren wouldn't have woken up again.

Wildwing had wanted to know what happened, forgetting for a moment he hadn't acted as leader of the Mighty Ducks in a very long time. Mallory properly pushed him down a few pegs and told him to wait.

Duke didn't know if he had it in him to explain what had happened. Neither Drebeer or himself had ever thought their actions would put them right into the clutches of Mox. Their original plan had been to take one of the drunken ducks hostage to gain access into the Brotherhood and then find Timberr. The mock fight was to add confusion.

Speaking of Mox, Duke still couldn't get over the fact that he hadn't died in the building collapse. In Duke's personal opinion, death was better than being that physically scarred.

Feeble movement made Duke shift his gaze to his brother. Short whimpers and groans emitted around the breathing apparatus as Drebeer slowly woke up. Stiffly, ignoring the pain, Duke pulled a wheelchair towards his bed and lowered himself into it, taking care to not yank the tubes from his arm. He rolled himself to his brother's bedside.

His eyes still glazed from high doses of medication, Arren watched him blankly as Duke took one of his hands. It was cold.

"Arren?"

He didn't answer, Duke wondered if he couldn't or didn't want to. Then, "I'mth, still, alive?"

Duke almost missed the question as the duck's words were muffled around the tube in his throat and his voice was weak.

"Yeah, can't get away that easy," Duke teased softly.

Drebeer didn't respond, and Duke was interrupted by Mallory and Regla as they entered the room.

Several emotions flicked across Regla's face as he took in the sight of Drebeer. Duke knew that despite the two's animosity with each other, neither Regla or Drebeer ever wished the other harm.

Mallory sat in a chair by Duke and reached for his hand, he barely felt her touch, he had felt numb since watching Mox almost cleave his brother in two.

"Duke," Regla was calling his name, the first few calls, Duke had missed. "You need to tell me what happened."

"No."

Drebeer seemed a little more awake as his eyes traveled between Duke and Regla.

"Duke-" Mallory began.

"I'm not saying anything about it."

"You're just going to let them get away with this?" Regla was quickly changing roles from a friend to cop.

"Yes."

In a sudden flare of pain, Drebeer shifted and moaned softly. Duke watched in concern as the black duck's eyes rolled up in his head and he fell unconscious.

"I'll get the nurse," Regla murmured, he backed out of the room.

Mallory waited until he was gone before she turned to Duke. "What is with you? We're concerned about you...just tell him the tru-"

"He never died Mal," Duke blurted out a little louder than he had planned.

"Who?" She asked confused.

"Who do you think?" He rolled away from her, guilt pinging him when hurt clouded her eyes. He took a breath, his eyes returning to his brother's closed ones. "Mox."

The hurt rapidly disappeared, he knew she was hiding it for later. Instead, realization followed by horror appeared on her face.

"Mox is alive," he repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh for drake's sakes," Drebeer gasped, "give me the damn pack-" he was interrupted by a coughing fit, that left him whimpering from the strain on his damaged chest muscles.

"Your quest for quitting came at a good time," Mallory chucked the pack of joints into a trash can too far for Drebeer to get to on his own.

She tried to ignore his longing gaze on the trash can. "Arren you can't smoke, the rules are simple. Do you want to kill yourself?"

He swallowed. "Mallory-" His hand landed on hers, holding her immobile. "I didn't want to wake up."

She stood, frozen, staring into his eyes that were very much like Duke's.

"Why did I?"

She thought for a moment, "-because there is something bigger for you to be apart of then death."

He scoffed, wincing, "I'm nothing but a career criminal...Duke is a better man then me any day."

"Not in my son's eyes..." she sat down. "So you're going to promise me something."

He watched her warily. "What?"

"You're going to recover, you're going to get out of this bed Arren and when you do...you, me, my team my father...we're going to take down everyone of those assholes who have made our lives hell for the last twelve years."

"That's a strong promise for me to agree to."

She didn't answer.

"And if I don't?" He leaned his head back against the pillow.

"You have to deal with me…If you won't do it for us, do it for Asher."

Something passed in his face. "I'll do it for you."

…

**P.O.V of Asher L'orange Jr.**

I avoided an emergency truck as I walked into the hospital. It was busy, parents with their wailing children, old-timers without their hearing aids, even the homeless, just there simply to escape the freezing weather.

I was ignored or maybe not even noticed as I passed by orderlies, doctors and security. Drebeer had been lucky enough to not be recognized as he was rushed in here days ago. I shut my eyes to try and block out the sight of him and dad, both bleeding…so much blood. I feel nauseous.

Swallowing, I enter the room that holds my uncle and father. Both are asleep; for once Drebeer looks almost peaceful. I look across the room to my dad.

He looks so tired, I reach out slowly, barely able to compute my daring move and rested my hand on his. Under my palm, his hand twitched. I saw his eyes begin to open and I dropped to the floor, my heart pounding.

At that same moment I heard my mother say something to the nurse. I rolled under the bed, scarcely breathing. My mother's boots came into the room and paused in front of my face, by my dad's side.

She'd kill me if she knew I skipped school, even though she was bound to find out anyway. "Duke?" She whispered.

"Hey," he greeted, his voice hoarse from sleep. I heard the bed creak above me and I prayed it wouldn't collapse on me, not that my dad was a dead weight or anything.

She dragged a chair over and sat. "I feel lost..." She paused. "Asher wasn't in school today."

My stomach jolted. _Crap._

"He-wasn't?" Duke was rapidly becoming awake once that fact had sank in. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," she sounded so hopeless. "Regla's out looking for him with a few squad cars…Duke I had to tell him about Mox."

Duke didn't answer.

_Mox_, I thought. _Why did that sound so familiar? _

"He was bound to find out, he's a nosy old broad," Duke finally responded.

"Ducaine City is being put on high alert, Mox is dangerous…the 495 Precinct knows now that Mox tried to kill Regla. He's a cop-killer Duke."

Under the bed, I tried to keep my breathing steady so they wouldn't hear me.

"Duke- what are we going to-?"

"Shh," he said suddenly.

I stopped breathing.

"Asher L'orange."

I shut my eyes, knowing I had been caught. My mother got up, turning to look for me like I was walking into the room.

"You have three seconds…" my father continued.

Hating myself, I pushed out from under the bed so that the bed was between my mother and I. Frankly I was more afraid of her temper than I was his.

Her expression was blank as she surveyed me. Finally her mouth opened. "How long have you been here?" Her tone was faint.

"I got here about two minutes before you," I admitted, wilting.

To my surprise my parents didn't seem too angry at me for being there. "You skipped school?" my dad continued the interrogation.

"Yeah,"

"A chip off the old block," Drebeer had woken up.

"Shut up Arren," Dad snapped.

A sardonic grin lit up my uncle's features. "You're right…how very wrong of you Asher. Don't let them catch you the next time."

Dad shot him a murderous glare as mom smacked him.

I wanted to smile, but had a feeling my parents wouldn't like it if they knew Drebeer's comment had had an effect on me.

"I'm sorry."

My mother sighed, "on another day, another lifetime hell, I'd be angry with you Ash…but not today. But it was dangerous of you to be out on your own like this."

"Why? Because of Mox?"

"What do you know about him?" My dad asked.

"Not much," I admitted.

There was silence between us, even Drebeer was quiet, his gaze on us. "Best tell him Duke…"

My dad sighed, letting his head hit the pillow, his eyes skyward at the ceiling. Then his eyes were on me. "When you were about two, Mox kidnapped you…"

He paused, like he was waiting for a reaction from me.

"Oh," was all I could manage.

"He did it because he and I go way back…he knew he was in control if he had you and could use you as leverage against us…I thought he died, apparently he didn't."

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you think he died? Did you kill him?" My questions were so calm.

"No, he killed himself as he blew the building we were in up, trying to kill me. Kamikaze-style if you ask me."

The word kamikaze was unfamiliar to me, I tried to act as if I knew its meaning. My mother saw through my lie.

"It's an Earth term Duke, he doesn't know. Kamikaze means Mox was willing to die as long as he could take your father with him."

"Oh," I repeated. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Neither of them answered. Drebeer did.

"We're gonna kill him right this time. No one tries to kill me, fails and then should expect me to forget about it." He struggled to sit up straighter. "Mox ain't as smart as he gives himself credit for."

"But that'll make you murderers."

They all looked at me.

"Yeah," Drebeer answered, his voice callous. "I'm an assassin kid, I'm used to it."

I glanced at dad and then mom. "I don't want you to be like him…like Mox." My voice shook and I hated it.

"He'll keep it comin' kid," my dad said softly. "He'll keep at it until he kills one of us and he's too strong for the police to deal with, too powerful."

"If he's too powerful, then its no use fighting him…let's move or something."

"He'll find us Ash," my mother added, biting her lip. "Believe me, I don't want to consider this, but we have to. Some of the Brotherhood is already backing us."

"Think of it this way," Drebeer piped up again, "He's tried killing your dad three times now, he tried to get me once, He got Regla once, He tried to get you once, He hit on your mother once which I'm going to kill him for just that, and he put a hit out on your dad which almost killed Wildwing. That's five people right there, who is next?"

I was quiet, "he hit on you?"

My mother blushed as red as her hair. "You were too young to remember." She muttered something like 'thank god.'

"I don't want to know about it…what ever happens. I don't want to know. But make me a promise that none of you will get hurt or die."

"I can't promi-" my dad began.

"Promise me," I interrupted, forceful.

He stared into my eyes. "I won't…because I don't want to be the cause of your disappointment kid, _if _something does."

In my twelve years, I realized right there in the hospital that my dad and I had never been physically close. I couldn't remember the last time we had hugged, hell maybe we never had. I sat on the bed and forced myself to forget awkward and leaned into him.

He sat frozen for a few seconds. What I didn't know was he was looking at my mother in silent communication over my head, it dawned on me later, he didn't know what to do. I was the first person in his life to throw him.

Then he folded his hands around me, hugging me back. I took it as a sign that we'd be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

_Canard….Canard-CANARD-_

His eyes snapped open; for a moment he didn't know where he was, then gradually he recognized the sparse furniture and his weapons laying on the dresser. He was in Wildwing's apartment. Stumbling to his feet, he made it to the toilet in time to puke. Shaking from nerves, he sank to his knees.

…..

"I don't want to go to school," Asher complained for the third time.

"And I didn't want to get up this morning, seems like we both have something to bitch about," Drebeer stopped short of the gate, staring at the school.

Asher watched concerned as the black duck groaned softly. "What's wrong?"

Drebeer's grey eyes steeled over, "get to school."

…

Regla let himself into Mallory's home, which was still under construction. Everyone else was already there, glancing up as he entered the kitchen.

"I have surveillance running on Mox. He's left the Durm District and is now in Mordri."

"Mordri?" Nosedive echoed, "that's not even a mile down the road from here."

"I know," Regla murmured.

"So what are we doing?" Drebeer asked. "We need to figure it out soon, like today."

"Take out Mox and in the process Patterrn and Flyght," Ches was quiet, quickly shying from Grin's glance his way. "I'm not suggesting it for the regaining of my leadership over the Brotherhood but life is going to get real complicated if they aren't gotten rid of."

Wildwing snorted, "like it isn't already?"

"Tell me about it," Ches growled.

They fell silent, no one knowing what to say. Then Canard spoke up, his tone slightly ragged from loss of sleep. "I have an idea but you may not like it."

….

A loud snap jerked Fledge out of his nap on the desk. Bolting upright, he focused on Dr. Draeck who stared down his bill at him. "Sleeping again Patel?"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

His teacher didn't look so amused as he strutted away. As class let out Asher was waiting by the door. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Home, everyone's there. I want to know what they are talking about."

….

"Mordri has three entrances, we split up and seal off each exit. Mordri is abandoned so we don't have to worry about casualties. Then we level it."

Everyone stared at Canard, "level it?" Tanya finally asked.

"Isn't that what happened the last time? And according to Duke, Mox is a twisted version of Halloween's scarecrow," Nosedive let his chair hit all four legs with a bang.

Both Regla and Ches narrowed their eyes, confused. "Halloween scarecrow?"

Nosedive dismissed their question.

"This time we kill him," Canard insisted.

"You are talking about murder," Ches murmured.

"Yes," Canard replied. "He'd be just as bad, He'd kill any of us in an instant, He almost did with Regla."

"So we lower our morality to his?"

Canard scoffed, "you're the Brotherhood leader for drake's sake, mayhem and blood is a code of your life."

Ches straightened abruptly. "It hasn't been a _code_ _in my Brotherhood _for a long time Thunderbeak. Boron and Cerberus are radicals who I missed."

"Ches," Mallory cut in, trying to break up their argument. "Ches-DAD." The word felt awkward in her mouth as she formed it.

His crystalline eyes left Canard's slowly and focused on hers before sitting back, stewing. Canard took a breath.

"Look, if we send him to prison, he'll get out. Someone like Mox isn't going to reform permanently, if anything, he'll fake it."

"I'll do it," Drebeer offered.

"No," Duke interjected. "You're still we-"

"Asher-" Drebeer warned. "Don't you dare finish what you were about to say…"

Duke was smart enough to see the murderous gleam in his brother's eyes. He may get away with goading Drebeer more than other ducks, but he knew when to not push his brother's buttons.

…..

Outside, Asher got as close to the window as he dared. Next to him, Fledge squirmed, uncomfortable. "They're gonna get mad at us."

"So?" Asher hissed fiercely. "What are you, scared?"

"No," Fledge snapped, "I just…" He fell silent.

"What?" Asher prodded.

Ashamed, Fledge muttered, "nothing." Asher waited, knowing Fledge would eventually tell him.

Fledge took a breath and released it, "I like…your parents Asher. I feel like I'm disobeying and sneaking around my parents."

"Blame it on me," Asher gave a slight smile.

Above them, in the kitchen they heard a chair slide back and soft footfalls coming towards them. It hit Asher who was walking towards them.

"Shit," he squeaked, grabbing Fledge and tumbling down into one of the large bushes outside the window.

…..

Inside, Drebeer looked up from pouring a glass of water to see one of the bushes rustle outside the window. Quietly he set the pitcher down and drew silently to the window.

…

Below him, Asher and Fledge were plastered together, up against the siding of the house, barely breathing. After what seemed like forever, Drebeer's shadow disappeared and Asher breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think I just crapped myself," Fledge was shaking.

"Is that what that smell is?" Asher gave a nervous laugh.

"It's not funny," Despite himself, Fledge smiled too only to let out a squeal when a strong hand clamped on his arm and hauled him up through the window.

"Where's your partner-in-crime?" Drebeer demanded.

"What p-p-partner?"

"You know who, don't play with me Fledge."

"I don't know," he squeaked.

"Drebeer, let him go," Mallory pulled the kid out of his grasp.

"Why were you lurking outside the window?" Drebeer wouldn't let his attention deviate.

"Lurking?" Fledge echoed, indifferent. "I wasn't lurking."

"Arren, cool it," Duke pulled Fledge to Drebeer's empty seat. Just as he sat down, Asher appeared from the kitchen entrance behind Regla.

"How convenient," Drebeer grumbled.

Asher deliberately ignored Drebeer and his existence, sitting next to his mother and mulling over what he had heard.


End file.
